


Lost Memories

by KamenRiderAccel



Series: Kamen Rider/Super Sentai Oneshots [3]
Category: Kamen Rider 555, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Eiji and his younger brother, Kiba were forced on the streets as little kids. A Greeed showed up to help them and as years passed they all went their separate ways until Ankh was gone and Eiji was off to bring him back.





	Lost Memories

Eiji stood in a park watching little kids play. He missed being at a young age. High school was tough on a homeless kid. Nobody understood Eiji one bit. His parents passed due to a car accident. His younger brother barely made it. Kiba was younger then Eiji by a few years. His mother didn’t make it to the hospital but his father at least got to see his sons one last time before he flatlined. The family was then split up for eternity.

Eiji and Kiba were sent to a foster home soon after the incident. Life there was terrible for the two. Kiba learned that he was a monster called an Orphnoch and that he had died in the crash but relived as a monster. Humanity would come to fear him in the long run. Nobody wanted to trust a monster like Kiba. This was the day Eiji wished that never had happened. The two were kicked out of the foster home and thrown on the streets. And so, the elder of the two took it upon himself to protect the other and so he did.

One day in middle school, two years after the death of his parents, Eiji found a small red coin. This coin looked to have a bird engraved into the sides. What the young man didn’t know was that a flying arm was watching him like a hawk. This mysterious arm was none other than a Greeed. This Greeed was going to help the young man someday. The Greeed may not like it but he needed to have a little help since he was only an arm. And so, he would be able to find a human host just to get him by. This kid was the perfect helper for him. Eiji walked away from the arm with the red coin in hand trying to figure out what it was used for.

To support his brother, Eiji tried getting a job at a young age. Nobody would hire him because he was so young. The kids searched everywhere for something to help them get through life as homeless kids. Everything Eiji did though was to protect his brother from humanity since he was known as a monster now. The Greeed had enough so he flew towards Eiji and attached himself to the kid. The young man’s attire changed drastically to match the color of the Greeed arm which was red. The kid’s black locks turned blonde with a red stripe as well in a split of a second. The Greeed had taken over Eiji’s body but his mind was still active. The Greeed then took off to find a better human so he could help this one with his monster of a brother.

Once he found the perfect one, the Greeed detached himself from Eiji and went to the other human. Eiji regained control and looked at the other human hostage. The Greed took a good one. This human wasn’t too tall but was perfect. The hair was shaved on one side and perfectly styled on the other. Eiji wouldn’t lie if he said his heart stopped for a minute or two. This one was stunning for the Greeed.

“Who are you?” Eiji asked.

 “My name is Ankh,” the other creature spoke for the first time. Eiji just stared, confused for a minute. How can an arm transform into this beast and even talk?

“what do you want from me?” the kid asked another question.

“I wish for your help and with that I will give you this belt to help you with your brother,” the Greeed explained.

“How did you know about Kiba?” Eiji asked the Greeed.

“I have been watching you Hino Eiji,” Ankh replied. This kind of creeped the young man out but that was normal. Suddenly, a monster attacked Eiji. This monster was not something that Eiji has never seen before. This monster was green and looked like an insect of some kind.  Eiji was thrown a little into some tables. Kiba came running to help his older brother.

“You alright, Eiji-kun?” Kiba asked. Ankh ran over to where the two were.

“Eiji use this,” Ankh handed him a belt that uses core medals. “That red coin you have is a Core medal for Greeeds like me that red one is mine but use it and these two.” He held out a yellow and a green medal. “Put the red on in the first slot. Then the yellow and following that is the green one.” Eiji did as told. “now tilt the belt a little and use the circle scanner to scan the medals.” Eiji tilted the three coins and grabbed the scanner and scanned the medals.

“Henshin,” Eiji called and then the belt made noise. “Taka. Tora. Batta.” Eiji was now covered in armor with the three colors red, yellow and green. “Tatoba. Tatoba. Tatoba,” the belt sang as he ran towards the monster. Kiba followed behind him into battle. The two fought hard that day and won their first battle.

Days went by and the two got older. Ankh didn’t age since he was a Greeed and the human he used soon lived his own life after Ankh got enough of his own medals to have his own form of that human. Years have passed since the first day he got that belt to help him through it all. His brother has gone to be with a nice man, Inui Takumi. And Eiji has heard from him since. The days he knew he fell for the Greeed were long gone and so was Ankh. The said Greeed died fighting with Eiji one last time and so Eiji was living alone. The young man was working with some people that were working on fixing the core medal that was Ankh. They were trying to bring him back.

It had been months since the restoration project of the medal had started. Eiji was notified a few days ago that they might have found a way to bring his Greeed back and that was the approach that they were using to bring him back. It was a long and tedious project but if there was the slightest chance to bring Ankh back, then that’s what they were going to do. They must get Ankh back for Eiji. The young man feels lost without the Greeed. Maybe someday, Eiji could see Ankh again. Eiji looked forward to that day.


End file.
